Anything For You, Katniss
by Erudite-Dauntless Girl
Summary: I slowed down, and said the words that would break his heart, that would break all of the people in the Capital's hearts too: "And tell Gale I love him." This is a one-shot as if Katniss were the one that got sliced by the Creers, and Peeta found her.


**A/N: Hey guys. So I've always wondered what Katniss's death would have been like. What if Peeta found Katniss bleeding to death? So here's how I picture it….**

Katniss P.O.V

I looked up at the starry sky, willing it to end. The pain in my chest was getting to be unbearable. Why hadn't the Careers just killed me, and got it over with? Did they want me to suffer? Wouldn't it be easier to just kill me? I could feel the blood soaking through my grimy shirt, making it stick even more to my skin. My head began spinning from the incredible amount of blood that I had lost, and suddenly everything felt numb. I felt peaceful for once. I sighed in relief because the pain was relatively gone, and let my head fall down on the soft, damp grass. I soon fell asleep.

In my dream, Gale and I were laying down in a meadow, facing each other. He was smiling and everything felt very peaceful. He picked a purple flower, and wove it into my braid. When he finished doing that, his hand came up to my face and cupped my chin. He suddenly looked so sad. He searched my face for something. Gale's once peaceful face turned into a very worried one. His lips were moving, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. It looked like he was yelling my name.

"What?" I tried to say back, but I couldn't speak either. He kept yelling my name, searching my face. I tried replying, trying to let him know I was there, but nothing ever happened. Then, his lips stopped moving. He stroked my cheek with his thumb as a small tear slid from his eyes. His lips mouthed the words "I love you" and then he stopped stroking my cheek.

The once sunny and beautiful sky above us was suddenly gray. Dark clouds were looming over heads. Fierce drops of rain came down, and pelted us. It began dumping. Gale was silently sobbing, and I was screaming his name. I stopped, and finally said "I love you, too". Then everything faded away, leaving me in darkness.

I awoke to a searing pain in my chest. My eyes fluttered open, only to meet fierce rain drops. Even though I was in a dense part of the forest, the rain was so hard that it had apparently penetrated the canopy. I pushed myself up with effort, and began dragging myself across the forest floor, not caring about the loud noise I was making, or the blood trail I was most likely leaving behind me. I just needed to get to a tree so that I could prop myself up, and get away from the down pour. As I came up to a tree, and began to rest, I heard the infamous voice of Cladius Templesmith. "Attention Tributes, attention. There has been a change in the rules: two tributes are allowed to win if both Tributes from that District are still alive. Thank you for your attention, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favors!" That meant that Peeta and I could win, but it also meant that Cato and Clove could win. Suddenly, I heard something that made my heart stop:

"Katniss!" It was Peeta's voice. He was calling for me. He cared about me. He could be with the Careers like he was earlier, just waiting to kill me. To finish me off. Then he called again: "Katniss! I'm not with them! Katniss, let me know where you are!" Great. This boy's going to get himself killed just because he wants to find me. But, why would he want to risk his life to find me? I will never stop owing this boy. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't yell out to him. He kept yelling my name, and each time it sounded even closer. Finally, I heard his voice from right behind me.

"Peeta!" I croaked. "Be quiet. You're going to get yourself killed!" He ran around the tree, and turned to face me. There was a look of pure joy on his face until he saw the blood stain on my shirt.

"Katniss," he said as he bent down next to me. "What happened? Who did this to you?"

"Guess," I said with a small smile on my lips, despite the unbearable pain in my chest.

"Careers," he said, almost to himself. "I should have known they would do this." I nodded, and then a wave of tiredness washed over me. My eyes started drooping shut, but Peeta stopped me from falling asleep. "Katniss, I need you to stay awake right now, okay? You can't leave me. Come on, stay awake," he kept saying worriedly. He suddenly stood up, and began yelling. "Haymitch, come on! We need this! Any kind of medicine! Please, she needs it." He waited a few seconds, and when nothing happened, he began cursing.

"Shh…" I said quietly. "Peeta, it's my time. You have to win, and take care of Prim for me. Promise you'll do that. Peeta, please promise me."

"No Katniss!" he said hysterically. "No! Katniss, this is not your time! What happened to the girl who would do anything to survive?" The pain in my chest was at a peak. It hurt so much. I felt like I was on fire, yet that I was being stabbed by icy knives.

"Peeta, it hurts," I said weakly. My eyes started to close once again. I was so tired…

"Katniss! You can't die. Please, Katniss. Don't die on me," he pleaded loudly.

" Shh. Peeta, you'll attract the Careers, then they'll kill you. And I don't want to be the reason that you die," I said calmly. His face looked so worried.

"I don't care if I die. If you die, I won't want to live. I'll have no purpose. Katniss, I…I…" he said quietly.

"Spit it out," I said with a bit of my personality back. A sad smile tugged at his lips.

"I love you Katniss," he said quietly. "I have loved you since the first day of school when I first saw you. You had on this cute little red dress, and your hair was in two braids instead of one. My father pointed you out when we waiting to line up and said 'You see that girl? I wanted to marry her mother, but she ran off with a coalminer.' Then later that day, in music assembly, he teacher asked 'Who knows the Valley Song?' and your hand shot straight up into the air. She stood you up on a stool, and had you sing it for us all. That was the day that I knew. I have loved you since that day."

"But… you never talked to me at school. The first time you even talked to me was on the train here. Why didn't you talk to me?" I asked. It didn't make sense. Don't you talk to someone you love?

"Because I was nervous I guess. I didn't want to be turned down by my one true love," he said softly. "I really wish I would have now." The extreme pain I felt moments ago has receded to a dull ache, like a punch in the stomach rather than a knife in the stomach. My body began to feel numb and relaxed. I smiled at the sudden relief.

"It feels… better," I said quietly. Peeta reached down and grabbed my hand.

"Katniss, don't let go. Don't quit on me now. Please, stay with me for Prim," Peeta said sadly. My eyes shut.

"Peeta?" I said with closed eyes. My breathing was growing heavy, despite my tired feeling.

"Yes?" he said softly. His hand cupped my chin, and his thumb stroked my jaw line, exactly the way Gale did in my dream.

"Will you tell me a story? Or sing? Anything to get my mind off death."

"Of course Katniss. I was never good at story-telling, so I'll sing. Excuse me if it isn't the best. I don't sing very often," he said quietly, with a sad smile. He cleared his throat, and began singing in a low, beautiful voice. All the Mockingjays that had been singing fell silent, and listened.

_Don't you fret my dear_

_It'll all be over soon_

_I'll be waiting here,_

_For you_

On the last line, his voice got very quiet, and he began crying after finishing.

"Peeta," I gasped weakly, "you're a great singer. Don't cry, okay? It'll be okay." My breathing was growing heavier and heavier.

"Katniss? Katniss? Are you okay?" he asked, getting louder with each word.

"Peeta…" I murmured, my breathing slowing.

"Katniss? Stay with me now! Please," he begged, tears pouring down his ashen face.

"Peeta? Do me a favor. Win these games, and…and…" I struggled to say.

"And?" he said quietly.

"And protect Prim." I slowed down, and said the words that would break his heart, that would break all of the people in the Capital's hearts too: "And tell Gale I love him. I quit this act. If I am going to die, I won't die a lie." My breathing was so slow at that point. He looked down at me with tear-filled eyes, and nodded. And then he spoke the last words I would ever hear before darkness.

"Anything for you Katniss."

**A/N: This is sort of a mix of Rue's death, the cave scene, and when Katniss calls out to Peeta when he is all cut up. The thingy about the dress and stuff, most of those lines were quoted from mainstaypro's cave scene (which, by the way, is amazing). Also, the song Peeta sang to Katniss was "Kingdom Come" by the Civil Wars. All rights go to them I guess. Same with the quotes.**

**Tell me if you think this was good by reviewing! Thanks!**


End file.
